The field of this invention relates to plumbing devices and methods for testing plumbing systems, and more specifically to a device and method employed to evaluate the integrity of plumbing systems.
Plumbing systems are commonly found in many types of new structures. In fact, most new structures which are intended for human occupation will be constructed to include a wide variety of plumbing features such as: hot and cold running water, indoor toilets, baths, and showers. Similarly, a variety of plumbing features are also frequently found in older structures.
Whether a plumbing system is old or new, at times it may be necessary to test the integrity of the plumbing system. This testing involves checking for a variety of potential plumbing defects. In the case of new construction, it is common practice to test integrity of the plumbing system as soon as the system has been completed. In older structures, the plumbing system may need to be tested periodically in order to locate leaks or other defects.
According to the accepted prior art practices, a plumber would test the integrity of a plumbing system using the method described below. Typically, the plumber would begin by locating the main sewer line which drains the plumbing system which is to be tested. Next, the plumber would locate the sewer clean out opening through which this main sewer line could be accessed. After removing the cover from the sewer clean out opening, the plumber would proceed by inserting an expandable member into the sewer clean out opening, and appropriately position the expandable member within the main sewer line. Once the expandable member was in the proper location within the main sewer line, air would be pumped into the expandable member causing it to expand and temporarily obstruct the main sewer line. After the expandable member was positioned and inflated, the expandable member would prevent fluid from draining from the now isolated plumbing system. The plumbing system would then be pressurized by filling the system with water, and the integrity of the plumbing system would be evaluated.
Once the plumbing system had been throughly inspected, the plumber would release the entrapped air which had been pumped into the expandable member, thereby causing the expandable member to deflate. After the expandable member had been adequately deflated, fluid in the plumbing system is again able to flow under the influence of gravity, around the expandable member, and escape from the plumbing system through the sewer main line.
Ideally, all of the water draining from the plumbing system would exit through the sewer main line. However, this has not been the typical result. Instead, once the expandable member has been deflated, it is common for water to exit the plumbing system by flowing out not only through the sewer main line, but also by rushing out of the sewer clean out opening.
The water escaping through the sewer clean out opening frequently causes several problems. Not only does this water often soak the plumber who is conducting the test, but it may occasionally also cause water damage to the floors and walls surrounding the clean out opening. This undesired result is not only inconvenient, but it can also result in costly damage to subjacent structures, appliances and any other objects which are located in the immediate vicinity.
Another problem commonly encountered during this testing process involves retrieving the expandable member from within the main sewer line. As should be understood, following completion of the test, at the release of the entrapped air, the expandable member may begin to travel along the main sewer line, moving away from sewer clean out opening under the influence of the escaping water. If this member moves far along the sewer line, retrieval of the expandable member may become very difficult.
Although several prior art devices have been developed to test plumbing systems, none of these devices have adequately resolved the problems described above. These and other problems are resolved by means of the present invention which are described more fully hereafter.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for testing the integrity of a plumbing system which will greatly decrease the amount of water escaping through the sewer clean out line, thus preventing or minimizing water damage to the floors, walls, and other objects which surround the sewer clean out line.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for testing plumbing systems which will help to keep the person who is testing the plumbing system, dry and comfortable during the testing process.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide an apparatus and method for testing plumbing systems which will substantially inhibit the expandable member from traveling deep into the sewer line, and which will further facilitate retrieval of the expandable member therefrom.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a plumbing apparatus for temporarily occluding a fluid conduit to substantially prohibit the movement of a fluid therethrough, and which includes, an expandable member which can be controllably expanded to occlude the fluid conduit and substantially prohibit movement of the fluid therethrough, and which further can be controllably contracted to facilitate movement of the fluid therethrough; a flexible fluid conduit coupled in fluid flowing relation relative to the expandable member, and which is utilized to controllably move an expandable member fluid into or out of the expandable member causing the expansion or contraction of the expandable member; a movement limiting assembly fixed on the expandable member and which limits the movement of the expandable member along the fluid conduit, and a sealing assembly through which the flexible fluid conduit and the movement limiting assembly pass, and which is substantially sealably affixed about the fluid conduit.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a plumbing apparatus for temporarily occluding a fluid conduit to substantially prohibit the movement of a fluid therethrough, and which includes, an expandable member which can be positioned in the fluid conduit, and which can be controllably expanded to occlude the fluid conduit and substantially prohibit movement of the fluid therethrough, and which further can be controllably contracted to facilitate the movement of the fluid therethrough; a flexible fluid conduit coupled in fluid flowing relation relative to the expandable member, and which facilitates the delivery of a gas to cause the expandable member to expand, and which further facilitates the release of the gas to cause the expandable member to contract; a movement limiting assembly fixed on the expandable member, and which limits the movement of the expandable member along the fluid conduit; and a sealing assembly through which the flexible fluid conduit and the movement limiting assembly pass, and which is substantially sealably affixed about the fluid conduit to substantially prohibit the escape of the fluid therethrough.
A further aspect of the present invention is to provide a plumbing apparatus for temporarily occluding a fluid conduit to substantially prohibit the movement of a fluid therethrough, and which includes, an expandable member which has a first state, where it has a first dimension which permits it to be received-within the fluid conduit which is to be occluded, and a second state, where it has a second dimension which substantially completely occludes the fluid conduit; a flexible fluid conduit coupled in fluid flowing relation relative to the expandable member, and which facilitates the delivery of an expandable member fluid to cause the expandable member to move to the second state, and which further facilitates the release of the expandable member fluid to cause the expandable member to move to the first state; a movement limiting assembly fixed on the expandable member, and which limits the movement of the expandable member along the fluid conduit; and a sealing assembly through which the flexible fluid conduit and the movement limiting assembly pass, and which is substantially sealably affixed about the fluid conduit to substantially prohibit the escape of the fluid therethrough.
Still another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for temporarily occluding a fluid conduit to substantially prohibit the movement of a fluid therethrough, and which includes, inserting an expandable member into the fluid conduit; providing a flexible fluid conduit coupled in fluid flowing relation relative to the expandable member and which is utilized to move an expandable member fluid into or out of the expandable member to cause the expansion or contraction of the expandable member; causing the expandable member to expand and substantially obstruct movement of the fluid in the fluid conduit; providing a movement limiting assembly affixed to the expandable member and which limits movement of the expandable member along the fluid conduit; and providing a sealing assembly which substantially limits escape of the fluid, and through which the flexible fluid conduit and the movement limiting assembly pass.
Yet a further aspect of the present invention is to provide a method for temporarily occluding a fluid conduit to substantially prohibit the movement of a fluid therethrough, and which includes, positioning an expandable member within the fluid conduit; providing a flexible fluid conduit coupled in fluid flowing relation relative to the expandable member, and which facilitates the delivery of an expandable member fluid to cause the expandable member to expand, and which further facilitates the release of the expandable member fluid to cause the expandable member to contract; causing the expandable member to expand and substantially obstruct the movement of the fluid in the fluid conduit; providing a movement limiting assembly affixed to the expandable member which limits movement of the expandable member along the fluid conduit; affixing a sealing assembly to the fluid conduit which substantially limits escape of the fluid, and through which the flexible fluid conduit and the movement limiting assembly pass; causing the expandable member to contract, to facilitate the movement of the fluid through the fluid conduit; removing the sealing assembly from the fluid conduit; and removing the expandable member from within the fluid conduit.
These and other aspects of the present invention will be discussed in further detail below.